Why oh why
by Clary girl two
Summary: This is my first story ever posted and written outside of school, so it starts with harry just liking Draco and Draco liking Harry but neither thinks the other does.Pleas read and review. RECENTLY UPDATED!   Rating may chang in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Pov**

"Why of all people do I have to go all goo goo eyes over Draco Fucking Malfoy?" Harry said to him shelf as he paced almost absent mindedly up and down in the room of requirements at eleven at night. "There are plenty of other blokes out there that I could fall for, why Malfoy."

Just earlier that night he had a dream about snogging Malfoy senseless, he ended up having to take a walk because he couldn't go back to sleep. Some how he ended up in the room of requirements just mulling it over in his head of how and when he started to like Draco. "I guess I ought to go back to bed don't I?" "You probably should go it is getting late and Ron might wake up and panic like he did last time you came to talk." _**(I never said he was alone) **_"Okay I will see you in the common room in the morning" Harry hugged Hermione and left the room.

**Hermione pov **

"I sewer if we didn't have these nightly rants he would either be ate from the inside out by these emotions or jump Malfoy in class or at a meal." Hermione started to grab the books that she had brought to read while Harry just sat before he started to rant. "He should find the courage he had In battle while fighting the dark lord and just talk to Malfoy already and call a truce to all of this fighting" she walked back to her house and climbed into bed.

**Next Day**

In the morning Hermione, Harry and Ron all headed to breakfast. As Harry walked into the Great Hall he couldn't help but wonder and stare at the fair haired boy sitting at the slytherin table and wonder what hex he would use in him first if he were to walk over there and snogg him in front of everyone. But like normally he went to his table and kept wondering.

_**Please don't hate me for terrible writing. This is my first fic that I have written. Please be nice to me. I took the review thing at the very bottom from RebbcaShan with her permission of corse.**_

_**!REVIEW! **_

_**OR ELSE!**_


	2. Set Up

_**A\N Okay this is the second **_**chapter**,_** I apologize for how short it is but thanks for reading any way. Enjoy.**_

**Draco **POV:

"I don't know why but every thought in my head is about Potter, I just can't get him out of my head." Draco said as he passed up and down the almost empty Slytherin common room. "How about you either forget Potter or just ask him on a date already?" Pansy Parkinson's says as she watches Draco pace. "I mean really it is obvious that you like him just give it a chance you never know what might happen." "Yes I do, he and his two little friends will use every hex they know if they even suspect that I am trying to get close to Potter. You and I both know that Granger knows a lot more hexes than Weasley." "Well thanks for that wonderful advice and I must be headed to bed now it is twelve at night and I am very tired. You of course are welcomed to stay up late and let those bags under your eyes grow." Draco said with a sneer, "There are no bags under my eyes you ungrateful twit!"

**Pansy P**OV:

As Draco left the room I hurriedly grabbed my purse and pulled out my mirror to see if she had bags under her eyes. "I don't have bags, that is the last time I try to give you advice with romance. I should probably tell him that I have started to notice Potter mooning over him just as much as he is him." I stand and walks to my room. "But considering the way he just acted I won't be telling him anything for a while especially if he keeps acting the way he is now. I wonder though if Potter does return the same feelings as Draco or if I was mistaken. I'll just have to wait and see how this all turns out, maybe I should start writing a book about it."

The next morning at breakfast Pansy and Draco ate at the Slytherin table with two very same thoughts. "What would happen if I did go over there and just talk to him?" but the difference is that Pansy decided to act upon it and Draco didn't. Pansy took two napkins and wrote the exact same thing on both except for the signatures "_Meet me in the library at eleven of the clock Friday night Harry or Draco." _One was from Draco the other was from Harry. She pulled aside Crabbe and Goyle and asked them to deliver them to Harry and Draco separately.

''This should work nicely as long as they behave and talk to each other." Pansy says as she walks out of the Great Hall and to the Slytherin common room

_**Please review. All criticism welcome and thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Pov**

At breakfast Harry received a letter from Draco that told him to meet him in the library at eleven o'clock on Friday. He was wondering if he should go, he was considering not going because he was worried that it was a trick. "Why should I? You know he's just going to try to hex me or something." Harry said as he and Hermione walked to their first class of the day: Potions.

"Harry just go and see, you never know what might happen, maybe he likes you too. You don't know for sure that he sent you that note just so he can hex you." His friend said as they walked in and took their seats.

"Okay class we are going to makeAmortentia, does anyone know what this is?" Snape droned at the class. "Anyone except for Ms. Granger…anyone?" With a sigh he relented. "This is a stronger version of a love potion. Okay pair up into pairs of two each; you may not work with someone of your own house!"

As everyone tried to pair up with someone from a different house Harry stood watching Draco as he tried to find a partner that wasn't in Slytherin and would agree to work with him. Harry got so distracted that he forgot to look for a partner; Draco had not found a partner either. This did not go un-noted by Snape.

"Harry, Draco you two will be partners."

"What? You can't pair us together!" they both yelped at the same time.

"I don't care, you didn't take care of who your partner was so I will do it for you. You _will_ work as partners or I will take fifty points from each house and give you both detention." Snape paused and waited for them to complain some more but they didn't. As Snape walked away he smirked, he had noticed some shared looks between the two of them and decided to help them along the way. _If only I hadn't been like that when I was their age._

_**Next chap of this will be from Draco's Pov. Thanks for reading and please I will try to start to work on making my chapters longer. Please review please they make me feel good and I enjoy responding to them and reading them. Just a note to everyone Anjeriiku Bunko helped me edit this chapter. She has one Fullmetal Alchemist story up and she is working on more, she is a slow writer.**_


End file.
